


i learned that love tastes good (you shove it in my mouth)

by teandfailure



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Facials, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation, background Maes Hughes/Gracia Hughes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teandfailure/pseuds/teandfailure
Summary: "oh,"maes says, coming to a stop in front of the open study door. "oh fuck, roy, this isn't- you're not supposed to let himcheat."“cheat?” roy echoes, amused. “i don’t think it’s cheating just because you like what you see.”





	i learned that love tastes good (you shove it in my mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> this got out of hand, the author regrets nothing, mind the tags kids, etc etc.
> 
> honestly i’ve been writing this for upwards of nine months, mostly in two or three sentence increments in whatever free time i could scrape together during my senior year of college. i think this fic is longer than anything i wrote in the history of undergrad. but er, happy graduation to me, i guess, and to you too if you are also graduating/have graduated recently. 
> 
> title is a line from bae by the front bottoms.

"knees," roy says, his voice flatter than kansas, and ed looks back at him, sharp.

“hey, welcome back,” he says, and lets a nervous smile crack open on his face. 

roy is not a patient man. he grabs a fistful of ed's hair, tied up in a sloppy bun on the top of his head, and jerks, hard, pulls ed down to his knees. ed gasps. "just a second, let me-"

"do i wait for you, edward?"

"no, no, sir, i-" ed takes a practiced breath, pulling himself together. "i'm sorry, daddy."

roy picks up his free hand, places it gently against ed's cheek. ed flinches away from the touch, and roy feels his cock twitch in his pants. he always has the most fun when ed is feeling skittish. "you're so pretty when you apologize," he says, ever so slightly patronizing. "maes is coming by in about an hour. i expect good behavior, edward."

"of course, daddy." ed nods, his eyes half shut, all but nuzzling into his hand. he gets this look on his face when he’s just basking in the obedience, in being so submissive he’s putty in his partner’s hands; even though his pride sometimes interferes, it’s hard to deny that ed loves being someone’s well-trained plaything. “any special plans?”

roy snorts. “is maes buying a nice bottle of scotch to celebrate my return a special occasion?” he pauses, loosens the hand in ed’s bun and lets the touch become fond. “i’d like you in something red, i think, but you can pick your favorite since we’re keeping things low-key.”

ed’s face has gone from submissive to delightfully scheming. “would maes prefer lacy stockings or fishnets?”

“lace,” he answers, fond. “we have similar tastes, in that area.”

“perfect,” ed replies, grinning like a cat. “should i go get dressed then?”

roy nods, removing his hands so edward can stand. even in his street clothes, ed is always easy on the eyes. he’s wearing a t-shirt he’s cut into a crop top, and the section of his stomach that’s exposed is warm, inviting touch; his hair is mussed but glinting brilliantly in the evening sun; there's a distinct bulge in his too-tight jeans. he's wearing lipstick, just a shade darker than his natural color, and it makes his mouth look used, swollen. he's so much more beautiful than he ever gives himself credit for. 

roy steps into his space again, cups him through his pants. ed squirms and whimpers at the contact, oversensitive, and roy has his other arm against ed's chest, pushing him back until his body hits the door. "this belongs to me," he warns, squeezing ed's cock. "you are not to touch yourself while you're getting dressed. no touching your cock, nothing in your ass. do i make myself clear?"

"yes daddy," ed says, voice small.

roy steps back. ed keeps eye contact for a heavy moment, so intense it almost burns. "may i be excused, sir?"

roy nods. "get dressed, baby girl.” he pauses. “i picked you up a few things while i was in boston; they’re hanging in your bathroom.”

ed smiles, bashful when he mumbles, “thank you, daddy.” he’s still blushing as he scampers out of the room. 

 

: : 

 

forty five minutes and one carefully-paced drink later, maes rings the doorbell. _early,_ roy thinks to himself. _eager._

“roy!” maes says. “it’s so good to see you! how was your trip?”

“cold, snowy, stuffy as always,” he says around a laugh, pulling maes inside and into a hug. he lets the door falling shut behind them. “as always, o’hare was a shit show. how is your lovely wife?”

maes sighs feelingly, shrugs out of his overcoat and deposits it by the door. “she’s perfect, of course,” he says, rummaging in his bag and pulling out a host of gifts. “she sends her regards as usual. she made some of those cookies ed loves with the almonds, and she picked out a nice merlot she thinks you’ll love.”

“we should have dinner together some time next week,” roy says, leading maes into the kitchen. gracia is a brilliant woman who makes maes very happy, and the three of them always get along swimmingly. "i miss her company something terrible, and i'm sure ed would like to get to know her better."

(maes, almost a year into his first stint at monogamy and fumbling with a love for gracia far too deep for his emotionally-stunted thirty-year-old heart to handle, had been somewhere between uncomfortable and embarrassed when the full story of his relationship with roy had finally come out. gracia, of course, had picked up on every one of his secrets about six months before he was ready to reveal them, and a week later she was going out of town for the weekend so he and roy could get reacquainted, if he knew what she meant, complete with a dramatic wink that made him blush all the way to his toes as she said her goodbyes. roy had always had a good feeling about gracia.) 

maes smiles, deposits the cookies and the wine on roy’s breakfast bar and abandons his bag nearby. “i’m sure she would love that.” he runs a hand through his hair, all tangible nerves, and roy smiles to himself; he's always found it endearing that maes gets anxious before their playdates.

“shall we crack open the scotch in the study?” roy suggests. as much as he loves watching maes squirm, his dick has other plans, and after 45 minutes of imagining all the lingerie ed might be wearing, roy's patience has worn thin. 

maes nods, looks relieved as he starts off down the hall. roy follows, keeping his steps measured. 

_"oh,"_ maes says, coming to a stop in front of the open study door. "oh fuck, roy, this isn't- you're not supposed to let him _cheat."_

“cheat?” roy echoes, amused. “i don’t think it’s cheating just because you like what you see.” 

he steps closer to maes, allows himself to look. ed is seated on his knees in the corner of roy’s study, next to the seat traditionally designated for maes. his hair is up in a wispy bun, a few stray locks loose and curling around his face, and he’s followed roy’s advice about the lace: red lace-trimmed stockings, a lace garter belt adorned with tiny red bows, and one of roy’s most recent acquisitions, a lacy red thong, carefully arranged over his leaking cock. his cheeks are flushed. he’s biting one red-lipsticked lip. roy feels a surge of pride; ed is gorgeous in his own right, but roy is the one who taught him this, all of this, this lifestyle that circumstance had denied him for so long. goddamn if he isn’t striking like this, playing dress up in lingerie that costs more than ed's rent.

“may i?” maes asks, his eyes darting from roy to ed and then back to roy again. 

“of course,” roy replies, voice warm, thinks _he is my property and he will take what you give him._ “you are my guest, maes. help yourself.” 

maes crosses to his chair and sits, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he opens the scotch and pours himself a glass. he takes a long sip. “edward,” he says, his voice harder. maes is so rarely serious like this, roy almost forgets how captivating it is. “keep me warm while i talk to your daddy.”

ed whimpers not unlike he’s been hit. the lighting in the study isn’t the best, but roy would swear ed is blushing, down his neck and onto his shoulders. 

“it’s a little late to be embarrassed about it now, pet,” roy says from his own seat. “maes knows all about what i am to you, the things we do together, the things you beg me for when your pathetic little cock gets hard.”

“ed,” maes repeats, insistent. “your usual spot. i’m not asking again.”

maes spreads his legs, and ed ducks his head down and crawls. 

roy pours himself a drink and watches. he watches ed kneel angelically between maes’ legs, doll-like; he watches maes’ hands, one confidently unzipping his suit pants and pulling out his cock while the other grabs a chunk of ed’s hair; he watches ed’s beautiful face as maes guides his cock into his mouth, pulls ed's head down hard, too much too fast; he watches ed gag but stay obediently where maes has placed him, gasping and swallowing as he struggles to accommodate the length. maes holds his head in place through all the squirming, hand firm in his hair, and after a few minutes, ed goes still.

maes sips his scotch with his free hand. he puts on a good show, but roy can tell he's on edge. “so,” he says, “tell me more about your trip.”

 

: :

 

ed is well behaved for about half an hour, which is pretty impressive given his temperament. roy and maes talk, highlights from roy’s conference in boston intermixed with endearing stories about gracia’s latest antics intermixed with half-baked nostalgia for whatever semblance of ‘good old days’ he and maes once shared. ed waits, obedient, cock in his mouth, as if he were merely part of the furniture. 

occasionally, ed will let out a small whimper, and maes will stroke his hair fondly and shush him, and like he’s a dog, ed will squirm for a second before settling down again. maes likes to use ed as if he were a toy, just holes to fuck whenever it was convenient: he liked to fuck with ed bent over under his desk, ass presented and legs thin and contorted like a fallen baby deer; fuck ed's mouth then piss all over him in the shower and walk out of the bathroom as if nothing out of the ordinary had gone on. he and ed have always had delightfully complementary tastes.

"you're doing beautiful, sweetheart," maes says, voice thick, his hand tangled in ed's bun. 

ed whimpers. his lipstick is everywhere – and sweet jesus, that image alone is almost enough to put maes over the edge – and his eyeliner has started to run. he shivers, rolling his shoulders and grinding his hips just so where he’s kneeling- 

in two confident strides, roy has ed by his hair, pulls him up while he gasps and tries not to cry out. roy feels a surge of pride; a year ago ed would’ve fought back, sworn at him or tried to run, but tonight he’s nothing but a ragdoll. in one fluid motion, roy is turning him around and bending him over the desk, pinning both of ed's wrists against the small of his back. roy's other hand reaches down, grabs a handful of ed's ass then runs his fingers between his cheeks.

just like that the hand is gone, and when it returns, it's wrapped around ed's neck, roy's body pressing against ed's. " _what_ did i say, edward?" 

"not to t-touch myself, sir," ed whines, his voice thin and breathy with roy's hand squeezing at the sides of his throat. "but i can explain."

roy pulls ed closer and feels him choke, feels ed squirm against his chest and press his hips back, grinding against him. roy’s cock throbs. "thirty seconds," he bites, and pulls his hand away. he glances quickly back to maes, who's watching with rapt interest and his cock in his hand. 

ed gasps, ragged as he tries to inhale. his voice is wrecked when he talks. "i just wanted to be ready," he whines, his words slurring at the edges. "i just- okay, i was really desperate, that was part of it, but i thought- it’s for your benefit too, really! i know that it's- convenient, to have my hole already stretched, and you can just pull the plug out and fuck me, i just thought-”

behind them, roy hears maes gasp in understanding. 

roy grabs a chunk of ed's hair, yanks his head backwards only to shove his face into the desk. the wood makes a smacking sound. ed winces, gasps and takes a ragged breath, but he doesn't let himself cry out. “you” – _smack_ – “don’t” – _smack_ – “think." this time, ed whimpers. "do you understand that, princess?"

ed is becoming increasingly lax in roy's grip, like if roy let go he would just slip away. he's delightfully suggestible when he's like this, so beautifully trusting even as roy bashes his head into the desk. "i'm sorry, daddy," he gasps, and his voice wobbles. "please, i just-"

"unless one of us is fucking your face, there's no need for your mouth to be open," maes says from behind them, his voice thick and deliciously confident. he must have run out of patience; roy can hear him putting his dick away as he walks over.

maes meets roy's eyes. "can i make him cry?"

roy snorts. "i'd wager he put on mascara especially for that purpose." he yanks ed up by his hair one last time before he lets go, stepping backwards away from the desk. "'red' is his safeword, as always."

maes nods, grinning. as if in slow motion, roy watches his hands go to his belt. ed flinches when the buckle clanks.

"can you count, whore?" he asks, his voice like steel. 

"yes, sir," ed answers quietly.

"hands above your head, baby girl."

ed adjusts his position, stretching his arms as he adjusts himself against the desk. maes' face, lost in thought, has gone pleasantly flushed, tipsy and hedonistically thirsty. even when ed doesn't follow the rules, he still manages to please the crowd.

maes hits him, hard, the belt thwacking so loudly it seems to echo. ed gasps at the sensation – a sound that goes straight to roy's cock – and pants "one, sir" while he tries to breathe normally. the belt leaves a beautiful stripe across ed's ass, brilliantly complementary to his lingerie.

"thank him," roy snaps.

maes turns around to meet roy's eyes and laughs. sadism looks good on him, and roy has always enjoyed the rare moments where maes allows himself to indulge. he smacks ed with the belt again, twice in succession, one strike across the meat of his ass and the other across the tops of his thighs. 

ed inhales sharply, squirming against the table. “two,” he whines, “three, thank you sir.” roy watches, almost hypnotic, as the red marks fill in. 

he pours himself another drink and settles into his seat. maes cracks the belt again.

 

: :

 

the moment roy realizes ed is crying is when maes hits twenty four. his voice gives out halfway through his "thank you," and he exhales sharply, almost like he’s pouting; roy watches, eager, and sure enough, a moment later a sob ripples through ed’s shoulders. reading ed’s body language has become something of a hobby of his over the past year.

maes must remember how ed likes it, though, because he hits him again.

"twenty five, sir.” ed half sobs, his whole body shivering. "thank you sir."

maes stops. he gives the belt a few gentle swings into his free hand, watches ed flinch as the belt clicks, waiting for a strike that won't come. "what did you do wrong, edward?"

“i put a plug in my ass, sir,” he says, his voice wobbly. he’s mostly got his breathing under control now that the beating has stopped, but he’s always fun to play with when he’s on edge. 

“show me,” maes counters. he sounds almost bored, but the expression on his face turns hungry as he watches ed slowly unfold his arms and reach behind himself to pull his cheeks apart. ed gives an audible wince.

hughes snorts, amused and unsympathetic. ”a heart, roy?"

“i know that little girl shit gets you off,” roy answers. "and you always love him in red." 

"keep your hands like that, princess." maes takes a step closer, sets the belt down on the desk and runs a finger along the lace of ed's thong and watches him tremble. he takes the jeweled end of the plug between his fingers and tugs, ever so slightly, just enough to remind ed that it's there. "does it feel good when i do that, sweetheart?"

"yes sir." he’s really starting to slur his words now. “please, i- i just- i think if you think about it you'll realize that i had all of our best interests in mind-"

maes pulls ed up off the desk by his bun. ed gasps and struggles against it, unable to keep his balance with his hands on his ass but keenly aware he’ll be punished if he moves. maes pulls harder, manhandles him back away from the desk then pushes ed's head forward into one of the bookshelves, ed's face pressing too hard into roy’s encyclopedias. ed is quiet, because he knows better, but in the silence, roy can hear him choking back tears. 

“do you think a black eye will help you remember who’s in charge here?” 

"no, wait, please-”

roy places his empty glass on the coffee table, stands up, crosses. “maes.” he puts his hand carefully on maes’ arm, firm but not so sudden as to startle him. 

when maes turns to roy, his eyes are the size of dinner plates and the color has started to run from his face. roy is always charmed by maes’ deference to him during scenes, and moreover by maes’ constant worry that ed will shatter into a million pieces if he spanks him one too many times, as if anyone as hard headed as edward elric could be so easily broken. 

“the most effective punishment,” roy says, making meaningful eye contact with him, “is to make him wait.”

he pauses. “you don’t say.” maes lets go of ed’s hair, and ed stumbles, trying to regain his balance. 

“kneel, edward,” roy says, not looking at him. “put your nose in the corner for your punishment. keep your hands behind your back – you will not touch yourself, you will not touch your pathetic little plug. if you’re getting off tonight, it will be when i decide you’ve earned it. do i make myself clear?” 

he can practically feel ed deflating already, wilting at the prospect of being ignored. “yes, daddy,” ed answers quietly, his voice thick from crying and threatening to start again. his knees knock against the hardwood as he kneels. his ass is still beautifully pink. 

“can i get you another drink, maes?” 

maes blinks, meeting roy’s eyes blankly. “uhm, sure?” 

roy leads him back to their chairs, insistent hand on his elbow. “you’re a guest in my home, maes. i just want to show you every appropriate hospitality,” he says, making eye contact he hopes conveys his implication.

“we’re basically family,” maes argues, confirming it’s done nothing of the sort, his eyebrows still bent in puzzled frustration. “you know you don’t have to go to any trouble because of me.”

roy pours him a glass of scotch anyway, his movements calculated as he serves them both with slightly shaking hands. his pulse is thundering in his ears and his cock is uncomfortably constrained in his pants, but roy is nothing if not a man with ambition. “it’s no trouble at all,” he all but purrs, placing the glass in maes’ waiting hand. 

maes’ eyes meet his, delicious and buzzing like a live wire. his pupils are delightfully dilated, and he looks almost hungry, predatory around the edges. 

roy slowly, intentionally, drags his eyes down to the bulge in maes’ suit pants. licks his lips, lets his eyes go lidded and soft. 

maes’ looks surprised for a moment, but just as quickly he’s shaking it off, slipping seamlessly back into character. he takes a sip of his drink, eyes still locked with roy’s, and gives a nod. 

this part is beautifully, achingly familiar: nudging maes’ thighs apart and falling to his knees, undoing maes’ fly and pushing his boxers down, pulling his cock out and wrapping one hand comfortably around the base as he takes him into his mouth. he remembers this part from after their first deployment, drunk and desperate and fumbling, remembers maes’ hands the first time they touched his skin and felt hot, sparking. 

"jesus," maes whines. one of his hands finds the back of roy's head, threading fingers in his hair and guiding roy’s head down. “you know you’re ridiculous, right? you could just ask for what you want, i know you know how.”

roy half laughs. “i could,” he agrees, “but where’s the fun in that?”

maes’ hand pulls hard in his hair, pushing more of his cock in; roy lets himself gag, in no small part because he knows maes likes it. 

“you always did look pretty like this,” maes continues, trying hard to keep his voice even and amusingly failing. “god, you were so shy the first time – you’d never been with a man before, and you kept looking up at me with those gorgeous doe eyes like you were doing something wrong, and i just wanted to _ruin_ you.”

roy feels himself shiver, half shy and half deeply aroused; he leans into it though, licks his lips and flattens his tongue and takes maes’ cock deeper in his mouth. sex with maes has always been cathartic, has always had all the baggage and the intimacy of their friendship behind it. it could never have been anything but this: simultaneously ill-fated and perfect, nebulous and beautiful and as ever-changing as it is eternal. 

maes groans deep in his throat, his hand tightening reflexively in roy’s hair, and roy adjusts his grip, feels his fingers nestle deeper into pubic hair as he adjusts the angle, takes more of maes in his mouth. it’s heady, unhurried, almost like a drug, and roy feels present, taking everything in. 

“roy,” maes says, needy. “fuck, jesus, roy-”

just like that roy’s gone, pulling off sloppily and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “it’s been far too long since i’ve had the privilege, maes,” he says, his voice thick. “i intend to take my time.”

in the corner, ed whines. 

: :

ed quietly endures about five minutes of x-rated audio, which is about three minutes longer than roy was expecting. edward is stubborn, sure, but the desperation sets in rather quickly; he can hear him squirming where he’s kneeling.

maes quickly abandons any semblance of composure, spewing filth like he’s writing a dime store romance novel: “i want to come on your face,” “i want to come in ed’s hair,” “i want to watch you choke.” he pulls roy’s hair, bucks into his mouth, and roy lets it get sloppy, his lips swollen and his mouth dripping as maes fucks his mouth. 

“daddy,” ed says. his voice is pleasantly fucked by this point in the evening; he sounds used, raspy and slurring yet still so delectably polite. “i- please, what can i do, i can’t- i need something, i’ll take more punishment, i just-” 

roy pulls off abruptly, takes a moment to compose himself and clears his throat. “edward,” he says. “go to the bedroom and wait. you know what i expect to see when i get there.” 

ed’s face blossoms into a grin; he’s never met a challenge he didn’t like. “of course, daddy.” he pulls himself up from where he’s been kneeling, and as he stands, roy catches sight of a wet spot where ed’s cock has been leaking into his panties, the lace cupping the bulge of his erection, inviting. ed’s face is flushed; his makeup is a mess; his bun is one good yank away from completely coming apart. sometimes ed is so startlingly beautiful roy can hardly handle it.

maes stares openly at edward’s ass as he walks away. “he’s so out of your league, i hope you realize.”

roy laughs at that. “i am well aware, thank you.”

he adjusts his position slightly, mouths wetly at the place where maes’ leg meets his hip and lets himself explore. one of his hands is anchored on maes’ hip while the other is teasing, ghosting up the underside of his shaft, cupping his balls, stroking his perineum. the sensation is maddeningly light, and maes’ facade of composure is slipping away, whimpers becoming more frequent. 

“roy,” he whines, “as much as i love coming on your face – and i really do, i can’t emphasize that enough” – roy nibbles gently at the inside of maes’ thigh, draws a beautiful and seemingly involuntary wail out of him – “there’s a barely-legal whore waiting for me in your bedroom who’s been begging to be fucked all evening, and i don’t want to disappoint him.” 

"he's twenty-six," roy replies, rolling his eyes. 

(the first time he'd asked ed how old he was, ed had given him his biggest doe eyes and said "sixteen," a bite mark blossoming rose red on the meat of his shoulder, only to collapse back onto roy’s bed in a fit of giggles. “oh my god, your _face,_ that was- shit, how long do you think i could have kept that up? what would you have _said,_ holy shit- i’m twenty-five, you perv, calm down.”)

maes just stares, undeterred. “ _begging,_ roy.”

roy takes just the head of maes’ cock into his mouth, all warmth and wet, just long enough to have maes scrambling and swearing before he pulls off. he sits back on his knees and flashes maes a wicked grin. “let’s go check on the whore, shall we?” 

maes is dishevelled as he stands, his hands slightly shaking as he does up his pants. they walk through the hall at a carefully measured pace, the silence between them thick and tense as they round the corner into the bedroom.

roy is not a patient man, and the sight of edward kneeling at the foot of the bed, waiting, posed like a toy doll, always makes him shiver. maes lingers in the doorway, his eyes dark and hungry as he watches roy cross the room and pull edward up off the floor by a fist full of hair. “on the bed, princess.”

ed scampers to obey, clambering up on the bed on all fours. roy takes a handful of ed’s ass with his left hand, his right coming up between ed’s legs, teasing along his perineum before he grasping the end of the plug. “i’m going to decide when you come tonight,” he repeats, pulling the plug out about halfway only to push it back in. “i promise we’ll take care of you, but i need you to behave for a little bit longer, i need you to be good for maes, okay?”

ed whines softly at the sensation of roy moving the toy, replies “yes daddy, yes, daddy,” in a shaking voice, paper thin. 

when roy meets maes’ eyes again, he finds sparks there, and, not for the first time in his life, roy welcomes them when a saner man would run in the other direction. he turns his gaze to ed’s ass – artfully presented, the heart-shaped end of the plug red where it’s tangled in the string of his thong, the jewel of the plug glistening against the pink of the welts from maes’ belt – then back to maes expectantly. “all yours,” he says. “use him however you like.”

maes crosses the room on his flimsy legs and stops at the edge of the bed. roy remembers the first time he’d looked at ed and wanted to shatter him, wanted to make him scream and cry – it was intoxicating, the warm expanse of ed’s skin when he was arranged for you on a bed like a piece of art, and edward in the right headspace was so pliant, needy and eager for whatever fantasy was on your mind in that moment. maes looks drunk on it, but roy can hardly blame him. 

roy takes a seat near the edge of the bed. he can see ed’s face in his new position, running eyeliner and sloppy smeared lipstick, his skin flushed and soft pink. he watches ed’s face contort as maes pulls the plug out, first in pleasure at the stretch and then in frustration at the loss of stimulation. roy feels himself shiver, his pulse thrumming and his groin throbbing.

ed meets his eyes, just for a second, but it’s enough. roy has always found that eye contact with him is magnetic; sure enough, ed can’t seem to look away, and their eyes stay locked as roy slowly undoes the crotch of his pants. “you know i like to watch, princess.”

ed turns away, hides his face in the comforter of roy’s bed. behind him, hughes laughs. 

maes gropes ed like he’s property, like he’s a prized steer on parade, like he’s selecting a piece of meat. he wastes no time with frivolities, fumbling fingers pulling a condom out of his pocket, hurriedly undoing his pants. “you look good like this,” he says, conversational. “are you going to be good, baby? is this gonna feel good?”

“i- i think so, sir,” ed says quietly. 

maes trails one finger down the skin of ed’s back, between his cheeks. he takes the lace of ed’s thong between his fingers, pulls them out and lets them snap back in place. ed doesn’t make a sound, but he does flinch. “you know, i’m always tempted to leave these on,” he muses. “you just look so delectable in them, it’d be a shame to have to take them off, really.” he rubs his finger over ed’s entrance, just a tease, just enough pressure to elicit a reaction. “i can see that you like wearing them; your cock is leaking all over them.” 

roy chokes back a groan at that image. he has his hand wrapped around his cock, and he touches himself lazily, taking in the scene before him. 

maes presses just the tip of his finger inside ed’s ass, and ed makes a sound like a wounded animal, pressing his hips back against the touch. “please, please, sir, i it feels so _empty,_ i- i’ll be good, i’ll make it good for you, just- please-”

maes chuckles. he carefully retrieves the lube from roy’s bedside table, smearing a glob on his fingers and, in one fluid motion, letting two fingers sink into ed’s ass. “how’s this, princess? does that help?”

ed gasps, scrambling back and trying to press maes’ fingers deeper. “it does help, yes, but it’s not- it’s not enough, please, i want-”

roy snorts, reaching out with his free hand to get a grip on ed’s hair. “you’re such a whore,” he scolds. “can you say thank you?”

ed must really be slipping now, because he whines aloud when roy pulls his hair. with all his filters down, he’s the most staggering thing roy has ever seen; it’s hypnotic, watching him writhe and beg, primal instincts that leave him chasing both pleasure and pain. roy’s cock is hard and fat and red in his hand, and he chokes back a groan while he touches himself. 

_“oww,_ please- i’m sorry daddy, ah, thank you sir, thank you daddy, i-”

maes pulls his fingers out, gets his hands on ed’s hips and positions him like he’s a piece of furniture. “i’m not all that worried about his manners, roy,” he says. “as long as he can say his safeword, he doesn’t need to say anything else.” he fists his cock a few times, tears open the condom and rolls it on. 

ed whimpers when he feels the head of maes’ cock brushing against his entrance. “please, sir, please, i want you to use me, i want you to come in my ass, i want to be so full it makes me cry- i want, i want-” 

maes snaps. roy can see it on his face, the moment when he gives in, when he lets himself just follow what feels good. he looks ravenous, desperate, like he’s devouring prey as he shifts his hips and starts to press his cock in. ed is blissed out, softly moaning into the blankets, roy’s hand still holding his hair. 

“fuck,” maes sighs. he watches, rapt, as his cock sinks deeper into edward’s ass. “god, look at you- _jesus,_ i’ve missed this-”

ed whines, grinding his hips back against maes’ body. “please, i- you’re so big, fuck, it feels so good-”

roy is slowly thrusting up into his fist, letting his cock get wet and sloppy. his beautiful boy takes cock like he was born for it and still has the audacity to beg for more. “he’s been thinking about this all week, you know.”

maes groans, slowly starts to roll his hips, a deep, heady push-pull that leaves ed whimpering and gasping. “yeah? is that true, princess?”

“it might be.” ed’s voice breaks in the middle of the word ‘might.’ “there is- ah- a distinct possibility that i may have been- oh, _fuck-_ i may have been a little bit excited.” 

roy chuckles. “he called me while i was in boston, desperate and jerking off down the phone like a horny teenager,” he says.

ed makes a frustrated noise, tries to press back against maes’ hips. “it was a moment of weakness,” he mumbles. he’s flushing nearly as red as his lingerie, all the way down onto his shoulders. 

_“fuck,_ baby girl,” maes pants. “you really are a whore, aren’t you? you just couldn’t wait.” 

at times like this, ed is more prop than partner, a hole maes holds in place and fucks however he pleases. he’s always been good at making ed feel used. “please, i- i love your cock, you feel so good- i knew it would be so good, daddy promised he would let me take your cock and he was jerking me off, over the phone, but it wasn’t enough, i was still so empty-”

roy feels himself shiver, a groan slipping out as he hands tightens around his cock. “he had three fingers in his ass, maes,” he says, and despite himself he sounds breathless. “and he just begged and begged for your cock the whole time, practically crying for it, and i could hear him fingering himself, sloppy and wet and fast, jerking his pretty little cock off and whining ‘daddy, _daddy,_ please.’” 

“jesus,” maes gasps. he’s settling into his pace now, thrusts coming in a steady rhythm. “fuck, that’s- next time you should call me, is all i’m gonna say.”

the thought makes roy’s blood sing. ed would be so humiliated, having maes direct him into jerking off in the style of maes’ latest fantasy. “we should talk more about that. in a more appropriate setting.” 

ed makes a desperate, inarticulate noise. he’s squirming, meeting maes’ hips with every thrust, his eyes half open but unfocused, almost glazed over. 

roy adjusts his position, lets go of ed’s hair and instead cups the side his face, carefully meets ed’s eyes. “are you doing okay, princess?”

ed grins, blissed out and melting into the bed. “great,” he says, voice slurring and soft at the edges. “green, green, green,” he says, in time with maes’ thrusts. 

roy slaps him, just lightly, across the face. ed whimpers but doesn’t even pretend to flinch away from the touch; he’s positively darling, like a kitten savoring being pet.

“can you open your mouth, baby?” 

ed nods, lets his mouth fall open as roy gives him two fingers to suck. 

maes’ eyes go wide. “jesus, roy,” he says, “you’ve really groomed him, haven’t you? he knows exactly what you like.”

roy just laughs. they’ve never explicitly talked about it, but maes must have pieced together years ago that his ‘i’m slightly disgusted by the things that get your dick hard’ comments really do just that, and at this point in the evening, roy just _wants._ “i don’t hear you complaining.”

ed is waiting patiently, getting fingers messy and wet, and he whines softly as roy pulls his fingers out. roy moves his hips, keeps one hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he guides ed’s mouth down. the angle is all wrong – the way they’re positioned, ed won’t be able to take him very far before he starts to choke – but ed is nothing if not enthusiastic, his mouth a warm, wet heat as he sucks, and roy isn’t going to be picky. the sound in the room is positively obscene: maes’ hips smacking against ed’s ass, lube squelching and skin on skin, wet slurping as ed licks and sucks. 

“good girl,” roy says, almost automatically. his voice is a wreck, gravelly and rough around the edges, deep in his chest, and it makes ed shiver. 

maes groans and changes the angle slightly, his thrusts becoming more erratic. ed gasps at the change in sensation, and it seems to be doing good things for maes too, his breathing coming heavy and fast. _“fuck,_ he’s so tight-” 

“daddy,” ed whines. his mouth is a dripping mess. “daddy, please, can he-” 

“you can ask for me what you want,” maes responds. he gets a hand between ed’s legs, cups his neglected cock through the lace but the touch stays frustratingly light. he keeps his thrusts shallow, lets ed bask in the feeling of being full. “we don’t need your daddy for that.”

ed is practically trembling in maes’ hands, and even maes’ teasing makes him cry out. “i- when daddy and i were talking, that night, he said he wanted to ask you to pull out and come all over my ass, because he thought i would like being marked like that, getting all messy.” 

maes swears, grips ed’s hips harder and pulls him back, hips against hips. “i would love to do that for you, sweetheart,” he says, choppy. “make a mess all over your pretty stockings and your pretty little panties.”

roy takes his cock in his hand again, strokes himself hard and fast as his patience wears thin. “and what happened when i asked you that, baby girl?” 

maes slams his hips. ed makes a noise that’s half whimper, half cry. “daddy, i can’t- please, i-” 

“did you come all over yourself, princess? did you make a mess all over the bed because you can’t control yourself?” 

ed is practically sobbing, panting “yes, daddy, yes,” in time with maes’ hips. 

maes pants, “god, princess- my little whore, mine to use however i want-” and then he bucks his hips one last time before pulling out. he peels the condom off with a shaking hand, gets one hand around his cock and strokes himself once, twice, three times before he comes with a choked groan, all over ed’s ass and the backs of his thighs, the lace of his panties and his garter belt and the tops of his stockings. ed makes a wounded noise, half whimper and half whine. 

“fuck.” maes takes a deep breath. “fuck, that was- you look amazing like this, baby girl, marked as mine, all messy in your beautiful lingerie.” 

roy all but growls, possessive. maes lets one of his hands wander, traces lightly along the lace of the thong until he’s cupping ed’s cock again. his beautiful boy is desperate and shaking, his cock leaking and red and hypersensitive where it’s pressed up against his stomach, and roy wants to _wreck_ him. “fuck,” roy swears, “you really are insatiable, aren’t you?”

ed meets roy’s eyes, nods desperately, his eyes wide and innocent and pleading. “please, daddy, please can i-”

maes adjusts his grip, lets ed get more friction against his hand, and edward is so on edge, even the smallest touches draw delightfully dramatic noises out of him. “you’re so good, baby girl,” he says, and he sounds so loving, so genuine. “let me take care of you, okay? fill you up just the way you like it, touch your pretty little cock, make you make a mess all over yourself.”

“start with two fingers,” roy says, suggestion bordering on an order, but maes is unphased, fumbling for the lube where it’s run away amongst the folds of roy’s duvet and carefully coating his fingers. 

ed hisses when the cold slick touches his skin, but instead of flinching away, he pushes back against it, tries to work maes’ fingers deeper. “daddy, please,” he gasps, “i can take more, you know i can take more.” 

maes’ other hand skirts under the front of ed’s thong, and ed cries out when maes’ hand finally wraps around his cock. he touches ed slowly, touches with intent, heavy strokes that have him squirming. “you look beautiful like this,” maes says. “coming apart on my fingers, begging for more even after you’ve been passed back and forth and used from both ends.” 

roy eases his hand out of edward’s hair, trailing his hand down ed’s face and guiding him forward. “suck, princess. good work will be rewarded.” 

ed is beautifully compliant, his eyes fluttering shut as he takes roy’s cock back into his mouth. he doesn’t waste any time, takes him deep and sloppy and wet until he’s nearly choking, his facial expression soft and utterly content. endorphins, roy thinks, but the science side of his brain is harder to reach with each passing second, primal _want_ coming over him in waves. 

roy all but growls, “give him another, maes.”

ed makes a broken noise, a whine wrapped around roy’s cock that sends shivers up his spine. maes is still talking, his voice calm as he spews steady praise, “i know it feels good” and “you’ve been such a good girl” and “it’s okay to make noise, princess, i want to hear how good you feel,” all the while touching ed like he’s trying to take him apart.

roy is not a patient man, and with the way ed’s mouth is on him, teasing him and then taking him deep all at once, he doesn’t expect to last much longer. he bucks his hips once, too much, by accident, but ed just moans and takes it, sucks him hot and wet and as deep as roy will allow. “good girl,” he chokes out, gets a hand on ed’s chin so he can’t look away. 

his other hand wraps around the base of his cock, and ed’s eyes go wide with understanding. roy swears, pulls ed’s mouth off his cock with one hand while the other strokes, hard and fast. 

his beautiful edward – running eyeliner, ruined lipstick edward – looks at him with his soft, trusting eyes, and says quietly, “i want you to. please.” 

roy groans, “ed, i-” and then jerks himself one more time and comes, in spurts, all over ed’s face.

roy’s pulse is ringing too loud in his ears, and he can’t seem to catch his breath. peripherally, he can hear the scene continue, can hear the hum of maes’ steady stream of dirty talk, the pleading, incoherent sounds ed is making, but it takes a minute for his brain to be able to parse the sounds enough to follow along. when he finally manages to blink the world back into clarity, ed’s is babbling, half formed begging and swearing as maes touches him. 

roy drags a finger through the mess on ed’s face, and without much conscious thought, he brings it down to ed’s mouth. ed opens his mouth, almost blindly, as though roy could prompt him with a cock or a toy and meet the same response. 

“you’re incredible,” he muses. “the oral fixation, edward- i don’t think i’m ever going to get tired of the way you just close your eyes and suck.” 

he swipes up another glob of come, this time with two fingers. “please, daddy, i need- can i-” 

roy doesn’t wait, and for a glorious second, ed chokes on his fingers before he forces his throat to relax to accommodate. he’s making a mess, his mouth smeared with come and spit; when roy pulls his fingers out, there’s a little strand of drool still connected, and it’s hypnotic, having a creature as beautiful as ed at your fingertips, yours to play with and degrade however you please.

“you can come whenever you’re ready, princess.” he lets the praise seep into his voice; at this point, ed’s more than earned it. “you’ve been so good for us tonight, so patient, sweet and submissive and just- taking it.” 

for a second, roy manages to pry his gaze away from edward, and when he makes eye contact with maes, his best friend’s eyes are dancing. “i’ve got you, baby girl,” he says, his voice rumbling deep and warm in his chest, and then maes curls his fingers, makes ed keen and whimper and press back against him like he would take maes’ whole hand if given the chance. hughes’ other hand barely tightens around ed’s cock before he starts to come, practically screaming, shaking and falling to pieces so beautifully against roy’s bed. 

“daddy, thank you, i-“

roy lets his hand find ed’s hair again, pets him as best he can without jostling the mess that’s become of ed’s bun. “relax,” he says, and his voice softens at the edges – velvet, syrupy, authoritative still, but gentle in a way that roy knows makes ed melt. the experience of spoiling ed has never quite gotten old, and he hopes to god it never will. “you were so good for us tonight, angel. you can let go now, we’ve got you.” 

“you’re amazing,” maes says, and he sounds almost- reverent. “god, ed, i- i don’t think you understand the things you do to me.”

ed hums softly, leans into roy’s hand like he’s a cat asking for affection. “i‘d argue i have a pretty good idea,” he says, half laughing even as his voice scrapes and cracks. 

there’s a moment of golden, contented silence, broken only by the sounds of overlapping breathing. ed closes his eyes and lets himself bask in being the center of attention, lets roy and maes put their messy hands all over him because they both know that touch is an important anchor for him; one of roy’s hands is ever-present in his hair, the other drawing shapes against his jaw and the sticky crests of his cheekbones, while maes is stroking down the line of his back like he’s counting the vertebrae in ed’s spine. 

maes’ free hand stops at ed’s tailbone, and after a second, he starts to ease his fingers out. “sorry, sorry, i know-” 

ed giggles. he’s going to be riding this endorphin high for at least an hour, warm and suggestible and relaxed. “‘m not gonna break, you know.”

something fierce and animal claws at roy’s heart. ed may be young, but he’s already seen more hardships than most people endure in a lifetime, and while roy tries to keep it subtle, he’s not stupid enough to believe ed hasn’t noticed all the little ways roy attempts to provide for and protect him. it hasn’t scared him away yet. 

not for the first time, roy thinks _you’ll never break again if i have anything to say about it._

: :

maes corrals ed into the shower with promises of fancy soaps and hair care products, but roy stays behind to take care of logistics: tossing the dirty sheets in the wash while he makes the bed again with an extra set, cleaning up the half-empty glasses he and maes had abandoned in the study in their quest for other carnal pleasures. he strips down to just his boxers and an equally soft shirt, one he’s had for years that’s been washed a million times and always smells like his detergent, then kills some time reading in bed until he hears the shower click off.

ed looks a little unsteady on his feet, naked save the enormous bath towel he’s used to wrap up his hair – the extra weight seems to throw off his already-precarious balance, but luckily maes is just behind him, following close enough to spot if need be. “feeling better, princess?” roy asks, grinning. 

“you know i am,” ed mumbles, trying to sound accusatory but losing it to his own giggles about halfway through. still coming down, then. “you get all smug, i know you can tell.”

roy holds up his hands, plays innocent even though he can’t seem to wipe the smile off his face. “i will simply say that there might be something deeply and innately satisfying in fucking you so well you can barely walk straight.”

maes snorts. “maybe if by ‘innately satisfying,’ you mean ‘it strokes my ego, which in turn strokes my dick.’”

ed hops up onto the bed next to him, flopping down with his still-toweled head resting against roy’s thigh. “i’ll jerk you off to it later,” he counters easily, snuggling into roy’s skin and letting his eyes fall closed. “braid my hair?” 

roy’s hands land easily on the towel, and he gives it one final shake and squeeze before he’s unraveling it and letting ed’s shower-wet hair fall all over his lap. “this would probably be a better braid if you sat up.” 

ed laughs, but he makes no attempt at moving. “it would probably be a better braid if i did it myself, but that’s not why i’m asking.” 

“fair enough,” roy concedes. the shampoo ed uses smells like tropical fruit, mango and papaya with just a hint of citrus, and it always makes him smile, imagining a universe where ed grew up sun-warmed and sweet on an island somewhere instead of in an endless string of chicago winters.

maes takes a seat beside him, closer than he would if they were in public, close enough roy can feel the heat coming off his body. he’s wearing a pair of sweatpants he stole from roy years ago and a worn t-shirt from his short-lived attempt at greek life during undergrad, his hair dripping at the ends, his skin still slightly flushed from the shower. 

“you’re both incredible, you know that?” maes says, without preamble. “this is- it’s like some benevolent but tipsy god accidentally swapped my real life with an amalgamation of all the porn i’ve ever consumed.”

roy has both of his hands buried in edward’s hair, petting and scratching at his scalp like he’s a cat, detangling sections of ed’s hair with his fingers at a lazy pace. “we’re always happy to be of service, maes.”

maes knocks his shoulder against roy’s. “i love you too, asshole.” 

ed is giggling in his lap, glowing from all the attention and cuddling him with trademark elric tenacity, and maes is a safe if slightly smarmy presence at his side. maes needs to head home, soon, and roy needs to get some rest before his first day back, but he can’t help wishing this part of their evenings could go longer. they could vacation together, roy and edward and maes, and wouldn’t that be a trip, getting a nice suite on some grand white sand beach and keeping ed naked the whole time, switching off between using him like a toy and pampering him like the princess he is–

maes interrupts him, with one of his hands on top of one of roy’s, both of them still holding a section of edward’s hair. “do you need some help?” 

roy laughs, but he lets maes help anyway. 

: :

maes gets an uber home, about a half an hour later. he kisses them both goodbye before he sees himself out, leaves amid promises of dinner next week and possibly another scene at the end of next week, and roy feels heavy with it, full. ed is falling asleep in his lap, warm skin and warm smiles as roy scoops him up and tucks him in, and then roy is starting to doze off too. 

sleep comes to him easier than it has in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/teandfailure)


End file.
